gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor Gumball Island Ep.12 (Part 2)
Plot (Over challenge area) Jeff: '''Come on in guys! (Everyone comes in and sees a table with a tarp over it.) '''Jeff: '''Before we get started, Miss Simian I will take it back. '''Miss Simian: '''Ugh! Fine. (Miss Simian hands Jeff the Immunity Necklace.) '''Jeff: Once again, Individual Immunity is back up for grabs. Now as you probably noticed there is a table with a tarp over it. Can anyone guess what is under this tarp? (Gumball raises his hand.) Gumball: 'Food! '''Jeff: '''How did you know that?! '''Gumball: '''Jeff, I've seen this show. '''Jeff: '''Well, Gumball's right. Under this tarp is in fact, food! (Jeff removes the tarp revealing the food.) (Everyone stares at the food disgusted.) '''Miss Simian: '''What.......is it?! '''Jeff: ' This is your challenge today, one by one you will each go up and try each of these foods. But what you don't know is what lies once you place it between your lips. If at any time you regurgitate or refuse to eat the food, you will be out of this challenge. Last person standing will win Immunity and Reward. You wanna know what you're playing for? '''All: '''Yes. '''Jeff: '''Alright then. (Jeff walks over to another tarp and removes it.) '''Jeff: '''You will be playing for donuts and coffee. That'll fill you up nice and good! Worth playing for? '''All: '''Yes. '''Jeff: '''Alright first food, wads of grass. You must eat one wad of grass to proceed. (Everyone eats a wad of grass.) '''Jeff: '''Alright everyone's through. Next up, animal blood. You must drink one cup of animal blood to proceed. (Everyone drinks a cup of animal blood.) (Skylar throws up.) '''Jeff: '''Skylar, take a seat on the bench. You are out of this challenge. (Skylar sits down.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, cardboard. You must eat two pieces to proceed. (Everyone eats the cardboard.) (Mr.Small spits it out.) '''Mr.Small: '''That's nasty! '''Jeff: '''Alright Jeff, take a seat on the bench, you are out of this challenge. (Mr.Small sits down.) '''Jeff: '''Alright your next food is raw fish heads. You must eat one fish to proceed. (All except Darwin eat a fish head.) '''Darwin: '''I am certaintly NOT a cannibal! I refuse to eat this.......cuisine! '''Jeff: '''Alright Darwn, take a seat on the bench, you are out of this challenge. (Darwin sits down.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, your next food is pretty simple. Chocolate! All you have to do is eat one chocolate bar to proceed. '''Penny: '''Wait! I can't do it! I can't eat it! '''Jeff: '''Well Penny, you seem a little concerned. '''Penny: '''I'm deathly allergic to chocolate! (Everyone gasps) '''Miss Simian: WHAT! That's ridiculous! If every peanut was allergic to chocolate, then the world wouldn't have some of its finest creations: www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPRtTc-cuEQ Jeff: '''Alright Penny, on account of a legitimate allergy, you are exempted from this round. (Everyone else eats the chocolate.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, everyone's through. Next up, a cougar hearts. You must consume one cougar heart to proceed. (Penny faints.) '''Jeff: '''Alright Penny, you are out of this challenge. '''Gumball: '''You know what Jeff, I'm not a cannibal. I forfeit! (Gumball gives Jeff a nervous smile.) '''Jeff: '''Alright Gumball, take a seat on the bench. You are out of this challenge. (Gumball carries Penny to the bench.) (Everyone eats a cougar heart.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, we're down to the last four. So let's bring in a challenge. (The interns carry an elk on the table.) '''Jeff: '''As you can see, we have a dead elk on the table. You must each eat one of the elk's legs to proceed. Here are your knives. (Jeff hands the four knives.) (Each of them cut off an elk leg.) (Skylar is astonished.) '''Jeff: '''Skylar, is there something wrong? '''Skylar: '''I........lllllloooooovvvvveeeeee...........animaaaaallllllssssss! (Skylar starts crying.) '''Skylar: '''I'm sorry! I just can't do it! (Skylar sits down.) (Everyone else eats their elk legs.) '''Jeff: '''Alright.......for the last three, we have a special table for you. (Jeff presents to them a table full of cups.) '''Jeff On this table are 300 cups of milkshakes. You have 5 minutes to consume as much cups as you can. incomplete cups do not count. Person who drinks the most cups will win Immunity and those donunts. (The three sit down.) Emily: '''Um Jeff, if at all possible. I'd wish to forfeit. '''Jeff: '''Are you sure? '''Emily: '''Trust me. '''Jeff: '''Well if you say so. (Emily sits down.) '''Jeff: GO! www.youtube.com/watch?v=cawybukIPVg Jeff: Miss Simian once again wins Immunity and donuts! Miss Simian: 'YES! (Jeff places the necklace on Miss Simian.) '''Jeff: '''Miss Simian is safe from Tribal Council, no one can vote for you. Tonight, we will all go to Tribal Council where one person will be voted off. (Meanwhile) '''Gumball: '''Hey Skylar! '''Skylar: '''Oh hi Gumball. '''Gumball: '''So what happened at the challenge today? You never cry! '''Skylar: '''I know, it's just that I'm really into nature and animals. '''Gumball: '''I never knew that! '''Skylar: '''Gumball, I more than a tomboy whacko. '''Gumball: '''Okay. Well what do you think of Emily? '''Skylar: '''I think she's a little son of a (bleep)! '''Gumball: '''Well you know Skylar, right now me and Darwin are in an alliance. And together, we can vote out Emily. Do you wanna join? '''Skylar: '''Absolutley. To the end! '(in confessional) Gumball: '''Yes, I got Skylar and I got Darwin to vote with me. I just hope it's enough. (Meanwhile) (Emily walks along the beach and is distracted by Gumball.) (Mr.Small who is walking in the other direction bumps into Emily causing their Hidden Immunity Idols to fall.) '''Emily: '''Hey! Watch where you're going! '''Mr.Small: '''Me?! You were too busy perving out on Gumball! (The two pick up their idols and walk away.) '''TRIBAL COUNCIL (Everyone comes in.) Jeff: '''I will now bring in the members of the Jury. (Carrie walks in.) '''Jeff: '''Carrie.... (Tobias walks in.) '''Jeff: '''and Tobias. (Carrie and Tobias sit down.) '''Jeff: '''Alright, word has gone 'round that there is tension between Emily and Mr.Small. '''Emily: '''Yes, I hate that guy! '''Mr.Small: '''Aw shut up! '''Jeff: '''It looks like it hasn't been resolved. Anyway Emily at the challenge today, I noticed you just gave up towards the end, why was that? '''Emily: '''Because I don't need it. '''Jeff: '''That's a big statement Emily. '''Emily: '''I'm saying this because I have a Hidden Immunity Idol. '''Jeff: '''You do realize that you could've been granted twice as much Immunity than what you ended up with. '''Emily: '''Well it's no big deal because I'm pretty sure I'll win Immunity next time. '''Jeff: '''I see. Mr.Small, are you concerned tonight? '''Mr.Small: '''Absolutley not. '''Jeff: '''Why do you say that? '''Mr.Small: Well you see, everyone hates Emily, I'm sure she doesn't have a Hidden Immunity Idol, and I have one. Jeff: Wow! Two people with a Hidden Immunity Idol? I doubt that! Emily: '''Look I have one! '''Mr.Small: '''I have one! '''Jeff: '''Alright, alright. Looks like it's a matter of who thinks has the Idol. And it is time to vote. (Everyone votes) (Jeff comes back with the ballot box.) '''Jeff: '''If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and they'd like to play it, now would be the time to do so. '''Emily and Mr.Small: '''I do! '''Jeff: '''Alright, you two come here with your Immunity Idols. (The two come up.) (Mr.Small hands Jeff his Idol.) '''Jeff: '''Oh my!..........I hate to tell you this, but this is counterfeit. (Gumball gasps) '''Mr.Small: '''But it has to be real! '''Jeff: '''Nope! This is merely a poorly carved piece of wood. (Emily hands Jeff her Idol.) '''Jeff: '''Alright Emily, you are safe from Tribal Council tonight. (The two sit down.) '''Jeff: Alright, you cannot vote for Miss Simian, you cannot vote for Emily, everyone else is fair game. Once the votes are read the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. (Jeff starts throwing the votes on the ground.) Gumball: '''Why are you doing that?! '''Jeff: '''Apparently, you all voted for Emily. This means, only Emily's vote will count. (Jeff reads the vote.) '''Jeff: '''12th person voted out of Survivor Gumball Island and 3rd member of the Jury, Mr.Small. That's one vote, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch. (Mr.Small comes up with his torch.) '''Jeff: '''Mr.Small, tribe has spoken. (Jeff extinguishes Mr.Small's torch.) '''Jeff: '''It's time for you to go. (Mr.Small leaves.) '''TO BE CONTINUED Note We the people at Survivor Gumball Island respect all living beings, and we assure you that NO animals were harmed in the making of this episode. Category:Survivor Gumball Island